Manto de nieve
by Innefable
Summary: Historias escritas en torno a la relación que tiene Jon Nieve con otros personajes. Alerta spoilers de los libros o de la serie.


Como ya se menciono estas historias están escritas en torno a la relación que tiene Jon Nieve con el resto de los personajes, por lo que pueden tener **algunos spoilers de los libros o de la serie.**

Ahora ,por supuesto el primer capítulo trata sobre la suposición que muchas personas tenemos sobre el origen de Jon. Pero he notado que por alguna razón todas los fic que había leído, que dicen o dan a entender que que Jon sea hijo de Lyanna han desaparecido, y quiero saber si es mera coincidencia o existe una ley que prohíba extender el tema. De ser así, avísenme para quitar este escrito de la página.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue como si el invierno hubiese decidido llegar en el momento exacto en que Eddard confesó la verdad. Benjen se quedo inmóvil, con la vista en la antorcha que apenas alumbraba las tubas de la familia Stark, sin ser capaz de creer lo que su hermano mayor acababa de decir.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?- pregunto en un susurro.

-solo Lord Arryn y Howland Reed- respondió el mayor.

Los dos pares de ojos grises, se perdieron en las sombras proyectadas por la antorcha. Las catacumbas en Invernalia son uno de los lugares en los que las personas poden hablar sin temor a que alguien se entrometa. Tal vez por respeto a los antiguos reyes, o simple miedo, es que nadie anda por los fríos y tétricos pasillos custodiado por las tumbas, de los antiguos señores del norte.

-¿y Robert, se lo dirás?- pregunto el menor de los Starks, rompiendo el sielencio.

-No- respondió Need con decisión.- Nadie más debe saberlo, menos Robert.- incomodo guardo silencio por apenas unas segundos y después continuo. -Robert no podrá soportarlo, se lo que pasara si llega a descubrir que la mujer de la que estaba tan enamorado murió… en esas circunstancias.

Benjen miro a Ned con duda, sin atreverse a reprochar que el motivo del silencio de su hermano, ante esta situación fuera en consideración a Robert, suspiro enojado y voltio la mirada hacia la obscuridad.

Ese simple gesto basto para que Eddard comprendiera los pensamientos de su hermano y si bien el nuevo señor del norte no necesitaba dar explicaciones, lo hizo.

-tú no estuviste allí, no viste la horrible indiferencia que mostro cuando los hombres de Lannister le presentaron los cadáveres de la princesa Elia y sus hijos, … La forma en que los miro, como si lo que estaba a sus pies no fuesen los cuerpos de una mujer y niños inocentes, que fueron brutalmente masacrado, yo aun no puedo inhibir la imagen de mi cabeza- un escalofrió cruzo por su cuerpo, mientras apretó ambos puños con un sentimiento imposible de describir.- amo a Robert como si fuera nuestro hermano, pero no me arriesgare.

-¿Lo crees capaz de…- pero Benjen no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, pues el mayor de los hermanos se levantó del frio piso en el que se hallaba sentado y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!- grito enojado- Robert jamás haría algo como eso- justifico, aunque cualquiera podía notar que dudaba.- pero sé que nada en los siete reinos menguara su furia si llega a saberlo.- dijo frustrado y se sentó junto a la estatua de su padre.

Así, un nuevo silencio se instalo en el lugar, el más joven miro a su hermano con pena. Le era comprensible que Eddard estuviera tan encariñado con Robert Baratheon, pues habían vivido bajo el cuidado del señor del Nido de Águilas por mucho tiempo. Se habían criado casi como hermanos y en más de una ocasión el mismo se había sentido celoso de la familiaridad que ambos se profesaban. Era comprensible que Ned que se negara a sí mismo el considerar que su mejor amigo deseara algo tan ruin y bajo como la muerte de un bebe, pero Ben podía ver en los ojos del otro que muy en el fondo sabia la verdad.

-yo puedo cuidar de él- soltó de pronto poco después de que la antorcha crepito de manera escandalosa, ante una gota de agua que la humedad del techo le callera- se lo mucho que te molestan las tretas, además ya tienes un hijo.

El señor de Invernalia negó silenciosamente, mientras sonreía con absoluta tranquilidad a Benjen-es más creíble que yo tuviera un hijo en la guerra, a que tú lo tuvieras en encerrado aquí.-argumento mientras distraídamente tocaba las orejas del lobo de piedra.- además puede que la guerra esté acabada, pero la más leve sospecha va a lograr que resurja, y se va a desatarse aquí en el norte… con los Lannister, con parte del Reino detrás, aporreando nuestras puertas, y el resto del encerrado en nuetro castillo planeando, a nuestras espaldas, como hacerse del poder.

Ben, asintió en comprensión e hizo un gesto de resignación con los labios. Se levanto del suelo camino hacia su hermano, paso a su lado y se detuvo hasta alcanzar la recién terminada estatua de Lyanna, la miro intentado encontrar en esta un verdadero parecido con la testaruda niña con la que había crecido, tal vez en la forma de los labios, la misma forma que todos los hijos de Richard Stark habían heredado a su madre. Y la recordó riendo cuando Brandon decía algo estúpido, enojada cuando su padre la reprendía, ajustada de los cuentos con los que Tata la obligaba a terminar sus deberes, llorando mientras despedía a Ned que se iba muy lejos de casa, y la inmensa alegría que la invadía al ganar mientras el mismo Benjen la instruía secretamente en espada.

De repente un idea cruzo la mente del menor-al menos dale a ese niño…-se detuvo, meditando mejor sus palabras, pero no continuo, se trago sus palabras no dichas y comenzó a llorar. En poco tiempo lo alcanzo, coloco una mano en su hombro en un simple pero poderoso gesto de apoyo.

-sinceramente no soy feliz con el pensamiento y tampoco estoy muy convencido de mis pasos.- reconocía Eddard.- Peroesto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para cumplí mi promesa.


End file.
